When I Met YOU
by when-twilight-comes
Summary: Bella moved to Forks a little over a two years ago and has a steady boyfriend-Mike Newton. When a strange, new family moves to Forks and one in particular keeps drawing her in, what with Bella do? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Bella, do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Mike asked me. I wasn't paying attention. I had my eyes fixed on someone else. Someone…beautiful, someone seated across the room from me.

"Bella?" He asked again, frustration in his voice, likely due to my ignorance of him all day.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mike." I said, although I didn't really mean to apology.

"I said do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" He repeated.

Mike was my boyfriend of one year now. We celebrated our anniversary two weeks ago. When I first came to Forks, Mike had been the friendliest person I knew. He was always nice to me, carrying my books for me, inviting me to hang out with his group of friends. He made me feel like I wasn't new, like I had lived here all my life. About a year after my arrival to Forks, Mike and I went on our first date to a restaurant in Port Angeles. From then on, we just seemed to click. I mean, he always understood if I had a problem, and I always seemed to understand him, too.

"Oh, um…" I struggled to find the answer, but I couldn't focus. I was too busy concentrating on something else. I never had a problem with going out with Mike. I always had a blast whenever I was with him. But, for some reason, I didn't want to go to the movies with him. He scowled at me, frustrated at the lack of conversation I was making.

"Ok, sure." I agreed and smiled at him. Then my eyes flickered back across the room.

We had gotten a new kid at Forks High school today. Actually, a family of new kids I should say. They weren't all related, though. Mr. Cullen, the new doctor at Forks Hospital, had adopted them all. I found it odd how they acted around each other. It seemed as if all of them-except one-were "together". They held hands and the boys watched the girls so carefully, as if protecting them, as if a huge bear would stagger into the cafeteria at any moment. They were all, strangely, very beautiful. One in particular. But, they all had the same pale faces, with light dark circles under their eyes, like they hadn't slept in a week or so. In a way, I was jealous of them. They were known as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward Cullen. Old fashioned names, I thought.

None of them were in any of my classes-except for the one, the most beautiful one, Edward. He was in my Calculus class. Although I did not know him well, he gave me an odd feeling, almost happy. And his beauty! It was irresistible. Every time I looked away, it was as if it drawed me back to his face. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Time to go, Bells," Mike took my bag that was draped over my chair and swung it over his shoulder. I took his hand and we walked silently to English.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in Calculus now, and he is sitting right next to me. The feeling of happiness was almost too strong when I was this close to him. I felt all giddy, but new that if I let it all out I would make a fool of myself.  
This was one of the three classes I did not have with Mike. So, it wouldn't hurt if I played around a little. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I felt a frown spread across my face. I couldn't do that to Mike, but yet, I couldn't resist not doing it either.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." I said, I flashed him a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," He said, smiling as well. His smile was even more brilliant than his face. "I am Edward Cullen."

That was enough to make my heart pop right out of my chest. His smile was so… I couldn't even think of a word to describe how brilliant it was.

"How do you like Forks so far?" I asked him, fiddling with my pencil. He looked out the window, not answering me for a moment. It seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I love it," He spoke so soft. "I enjoy the rain." Then Mr. Anderson walked in.

"Ok, class! Get out your text books and flip to page 134!" he said, in his deep, gruffly voice.

The day passed slowly, and I felt myself more and more drawn to Edward. He didn't seem to be very interested in me, as most boys weren't, but even though I was dating Mike, I almost _yearned_ for him to like me. I wanted for him to come up to me and ask me if I would go to dinner with him or see a movie. He never did.

I never felt this way before, and oddly enough, I actually enjoyed it.

After school, Mike drove me home and stayed for a while so we could do our English homework together. We were both sprawled across my bedroom floor with our English books in front of us and papers strewn everywhere.

"So, uh, I saw you staring at that new Edward kid a lot today." He asked awkwardly. Crap. I knew he'd notice.

"Um, yes, well…he looked kind of interesting. And, I wasn't just staring at him. I was looking at his whole family. They seem…different. The way they look at each other, and they _hold_ hands. Weird isn't it?" I said weakly. I tried to cover up the _real_ reason I had been staring at him.

"Yeah, they seem do seem kind of weird." He said wryly. I scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed. "This question makes no sense!" He shouted. Mike always had a little trouble with English. It wasn't his strongest subject.

"Hey, maybe we could invite Angela and Ben and the Cullen's to come with us to the movies tomorrow." I suggested. I wanted to badly to go out with Edward, even if it wasn't really a date with him.

"I don't know," He said, dissatisfied. "We haven't really gone out by ourselves in a while. I wanted to have some us time." He spoke calmly to me, sincere.

"Okay," I grumbled. My plan hadn't worked this time, but it definitely would the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, phone!" My father, Charlie Swan, Police department chief, shouted. I dashed down the stairs to grab the phone, hoping it might be Mike to cancel our afternoon movie plans. I wasn't really in the mood to go see some gushy romance film or a blood-filled action flick.

"Hello?" I said, catching my breath.

"Hello, Bella." A calm, soft voice said. I froze. It was Edward. He was calling _me_. But, how did he get _my_ phone number?

"Oh, hey Edward. What's up? How did you get my phone number?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea if he wasn't into me.

"I stole Mike Newton's notebook. It was written on every page in there." He said, and I heard a smile in his tone. "Actually, I was wondering…are you busy at all today?"

"Um…just a minute, ok?" I said, trying desperately now, to calm the bubble of excitement.

"That's fine." He said, casually. I set the phone on the desk and ran into the kitchen. I screamed as loud as I could.

"What's wrong, Bells?" My father walked into the kitchen, concern in his eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Dad. I just stubbed my toe," I said quickly, though the look in his eyes told me he didn't believe me. I ran back to the hallway and picked up the phone.

"I'm back," I said, breathless from my scream.

"I'm glad. So, are you busy?" He asked again. I didn't know really what to say. I had been planning for a couple of days now that at some point, I would ask Edward out. Though, I never really thought of what I'd say if he asked me. I didn't know if I should tell him I already have plans, and then crush my chances with him forever, or tell him I was free and lie to Mike, my boyfriend. I also had never really though of the word _cheat_. I mean, Mike trusted me, and, we weren't really going on a _date_. We could just be two friends hanging out. It wouldn't really be considered as me _cheating_ on him. But, I did still have plans with Mike.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. There were two choices. Lie to Mike, or go out with Mike. "Nope, I'm not busy. Do you want to go out somewhere?" Oops. Too late to go back now, I already said I wasn't busy. I really wanted to go out with Edward, though. I would just have to suck it up and lie to Mike. I would tell him I was sick, that I caught a flu that Charlie had. That's it; I'll tell him I'm sick.

"Great! I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner. How does Port Angeles sound?" He said, enthusiastically.

"It sounds really great, Edward." I tried to sound hopeful, but I was a little worried about the Mike side of the deal.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty then?"

"Sure, ok. See you later."

"Bye, Bella."

I put the phone back onto the receiver. I was a bit angry with myself right now. "Am I stupid?" I asked myself. I couldn't ruin mine and Mike's relationship over one gorgeous boy that I hardly knew. I picked the receiver up again to dial Mike's number. It didn't even ring fully one time before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Mike. Dang. If his mom answered it would have been slightly easier. Now I have to tell him directly.

"Hey, Mike," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "About our date tonight…"

"Yeah, Bells, I was just going to call you about that," He said, sounding a little glum. "I have to cancel. I'm really sorry. I have to help my mom with this thing at church, but we can definitely go out next weekend, okay?" He sounded hopeful.

"Okay, I forgive you," I said. Yes! Now I didn't have to lie to him. This made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks. So, what were you saying about our date?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just going to say that I can't wait." I lied.

"Oh. I'm real sorry, Bells." He said, and I knew that he meant it.

"It's fine, Mike, really. I know you need to help you mom out, it's ok." I said, forgiving him.

"Okay, well I have to go, I love you." He said.

"Me too, bye." Then he hung up. This was weird. I was so excited that I didn't have to lie to Mike that I completely missed this. Mike _never_ canceled on me, _ever_. Not once in the year that we'd been dating did he call me and say, "I have to help my mom at church." If there was something else going on, he would simply invite me to come, or he'd get out of doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to decide what to wear. I didn't want to dress up too much, but I didn't want to be dressed in a ragged pair of jeans, either. I pulled out everything in my closet and spread it across the bed.

"Hmm…" I was eyeing a deep blue blouse my mother had given me for Christmas the year before. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head and turned to look in the mirror. I looked myself up and down, and then twirled around like a ballerina. It looked fine for tonight, I thought.

"Eh, it will do." I glanced once more at myself and then pulled on a pair of black dress pants.

Despite how much I had hoped for this day, I was terribly nervous. I had no clue what to do or say around Edward. It seemed, in the few short weeks that he and his family had been here, that everyone acted so awkward around the Cullen's. What would I say to him?

That uneasy nervousness stayed with me until I heard a quick knock at the door. My head snapped up and I glanced over to my alarm clock. It was six-thirty, right on time. My heart started to thump ecstatically. I jumped up and hurried down the stairs.

"Bells? Who's at the door? Wow. You look nice," Charlie gave me one of his crinkly smiles.

Crap. I must have been so excited about my date with Edward that I'd forgotten to tell Charlie.

I returned a smile, "Uh, thanks, Dad. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm going out with a friend tonight." A _friend_. Uh-oh. Once Charlie saw Edward he wouldn't believe me at all. This may or may not turn out so good, I thought.

"Oh, alright, don't be too late," He waved and returned to the sofa and his hockey game. Whew! Thank gosh he didn't hang around to see who I was going out with. I opened the door and stepped out before I even looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi." I glanced up, awkwardly at him, not sure what to do.

"Hello. You look very lovely tonight." Typical. Guy picks the girl up, tells her she looks lovely and they head out into the night.

I blushed severely, "Thanks," I mumbled. He flashed a brilliant smile and then led the way to his shiny Volvo.

In an odd way, I was jealous of Edward. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous, of course. He had nice, shiny cars. He had every girl in the school drooling over him. I wondered what it must be like for him.

He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. That was oddly surprising. This was the first time anyone ever held a door open for me.

"Thanks," I said and I climbed into the passenger seat. In just a second he was seated in the driver's side starting the engine. I saw Charlie peek through the living room curtains.

"So," He smiled at me and started backing out of the driveway. "Where would you like to go tonight?" The smile on his face never faded. Ugh. He was so beautiful.

"Umm…" I fiddled with a lose thread on my jacket. "I don't care, where do you wanna go?" I looked up at him, and he was staring down at me, gazing into my eyes, holding me there. I realized we were at a stop light.

"How about Elle Marie?" He suggested as we pulled out into the intersection.

"Sounds great," I smiled at him tentatively.

"So, how are things with Mike?" He asked a tint of humor in his voice.

I remembered how I had almost had to lie to Mike today so that I could sneak out with Edward. A wave of guilt washed over me. Then I remember how he had cancelled on me, which, for him, was not normal. He never cancelled on me, so this 'church thing' must be awfully important.

Edward saw the confused look on my face and said, "What are you thinking?"

To that, I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell him about this Mike situation. Then a question popped up in my head-a good one, at that.

"Well…" I started, but halfway through I got a little embarrassed to say the rest.

"Tell me." He said, anxiously.

"I was wondering…why…you would ask me to dinner, if you knew I was dating Mike." I flushed deep scarlet and looked away, not letting him see.

His brow furrowed, and then he smiled. "Why, then, would you say yes to me, if you were dating Mike?" He asked, with a little chuckle.

Oh no. I had never thought of that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh…" Was all I could say. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me again.

"Please tell me," He pleaded. "I really want to know what you're thinking." He looked away and then back at me.

You know, although I barely knew Edward, I did not feel very awkward around him. I felt like I always wanted to share what was on my mind when he asked me. So, despite my guilt for Mike, I told him.

"Well, I just really wanted to go out with you!" The words spilled out so quickly that I wasn't even aware I had spoken them until his eyes opened wide and he smiled at me.

He let out a chuckle. "Well, you're not the only one."

Ok, so at least he wanted to go out with me, but I still had this Mike problem! What was I supposed to do?

I sighed. "I am so stupid." I buried my face in my hands, and then looked up to see that his expression was mocking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What for now?"

My mouth fell open. What did he _think_ I was stupid for? If he had a steady girlfriend for a year would he just-out of nowhere-go out with another girl?! WOULD HE? I didn't think he would.

"What do you think I am stupid for? I am going out on a date with someone other than my _boyfriend_!" I hissed. I glared at him, waiting for an answer.

He sighed, and then smiled. "Yes, well, I suppose you are right. I don't have very much experience with relationships, you see, so, of course, I couldn't know that."

"That's a surprise." I said. Didn't have much experience with relationships? How could that be possible if he was so beautiful?

He chuckled.

Then my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. It was Mike.


End file.
